It's Us Against The World
by KamesShipper
Summary: James was lonely,miserable,bullied at school and abused by the closest person to him at home. As he falls into the abyss of his own hell can a certain blond save him from everything?
1. Prologue

Sometimes I wish I was a different person, I wish to look in my bathroom mirror and not see my reflection. That reflection of a boy who's been through much yet still manages to put on a smile and fool the entire world in process. I wish I wasn't that weak boy, I wish I wasn't that pathetic boy who cuts himself to release the pain, that worthless boy who cries himself to sleep. But most of all I wish I wasn't that boy who fell in love with a boy who doesn't even acknowledge his existence. A boy whom I believe is the one. A boy that I will never tell how I truly feel. A boy that I will never have the privilege of calling him mine.

I was in our school music room strumming my acoustic-electric guitar, trying to practice a new song for the last few days. I had a few tears threatening to drop because this song was everything that I've felt each minute for the last 3 years.

Strip away the flesh and bone  
Look beyond the lies you've known  
Everybody wants to talk about a freak  
No one wants to dig that deep  
Let me take you underneath

Baby, better watch your step  
Never mind what's on the left  
You're gonna see things you might not wanna see  
It's still not that easy for me underneath

A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath

Under my skin  
underneath, the depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see?

"That's a really heartbreaking song."_Oh my god, what the hell is he doing here? Haven't the fates tormented me enough? How am I supposed to talk to him when I can't even find my voice?_

"_I know."_ I mumbled under my breath too quiet for me to even hear it.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I was just captivated by your voice and _ahem_ the song."He said softly before making his way towards me and before I was able to thank him he smiled nervously and gasped "You're James Diamond."

"How do you know me?" I whispered, madly blushing. _How in god's name does The Kendall Knight know about me?_

"I-I-I you're the pretty boy who my team mates bully." He said in a sad tone before adding "Sorry." In a hushed voice.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I muttered giving him a small smile that as usual didn't reach my eyes or my heart. It's really hurting me to know that I'm nothing to him but the weak pretty boy that gets teased and bullied by some hockey heads.

"I don't do anything to stop them, so it kinda of is." Kendall whispered dejectedly while looking at my guitar.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." I said in a pathetic and weak voice as I put down my guitar and finally stood up.

"You shouldn't be treated that way." He said with a kind smile, his green bottle eyes boring into my hazel ones making me go weak in the knees.

"It doesn't really matter anymore." I mumbled after swallowing the lump forming in my throat and fighting back the tears that were threatning to fall any minute but I just couldn't show any weakness before him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kendall stuttered looking completely shocked, his eyes filled with worry. _He doesn't care James. No one does. You're alone in this world. You accepted that a long time ago._

"I think you should go."

"James…"

"Please Kendall just leave me alone it's better for both of us." I sighed as I finally let a solitary tear made its journey down my cheek. "Please leave."

"I'm really sorry for what they're doing." He said as he offered heartwarming smile and left the music room.

_You did the right thing James. You don't need pity from anyone. Remember that you're almost close to ending everything. Don't let Kendall be the bump in the road. Don't let him be the one to stop you from ending your life._


	2. His Dirty Little Secret

James Diamond was exhausted.

The encounter with Kendall left him emotional again; he shouldn't feel this way for a boy. He shouldn't be gay. But it was what it was. He was born this way and he can't ever change. He was still in the music room (missing class no doubt), but he just couldn't bring his tired body to move.

It doesn't really matter anyway, "It's not like anyone would notice." He thought bitterly. "After all, I'm just the school's fucking faggot."

Although, even he had to admit, he certainly looked the part. With his perfect soft hair, piercing hazel eyes and the fact that he was indeed gay. It was no wonder he was the bullies' target. High school was hell on earth and so was his so called home.

"If only Kendall knew the truth. What would he do?" He sighed sadly.

The only good outcome from being bullied was that no one ever questioned the many bruises that covered his body. Nobody knew the truth behind his bruised and sullied body. No one gave a shit about him. No one cared. No one noticed.

"Why would they?" He chuckled bitterly. "I'm a fucking disgrace, I'm a mistake. I should've never been born."

An involuntary shiver made its way down his spine as he remembered the hell that awaited him every night.

Just the mere thought of those identical cold eyes staring cruelly down at him while lashing his delicate figure caused another throbbing to his bruised body.

He blinked back the tears that always threatened to fall whenever he thought of him. The physical pain from the torture always came second to the harsh insults thrown his way. The pain thrust upon him was way worse than the one he inflicted upon himself. The bad thing was that he thought he deserved it. He was abnormal and he deserved this foul treatment.

"Just 2 months and I'll be able to escape. Just two months." He whispered to himself as he smiled what seemed like an almost genuine one.

James quickly realized he was starting to hyperventilate just thinking about it, and quickly tried to steady his breath.

Willing the dizziness and the mind-numbing pain away, he reluctantly stood up.

With a final sigh, he made his way out of the music room and headed back to class.

* * *

School was over which meant that he had to go home- also known as -hell on earth.

Trembling slightly, he made his way to the house. As he was about to open the door, he braced himself for the beating he was about to receive.

As he turned the door knob with shaky hands, he silently hoped that he wasn't home yet.

"If only I could sneak up to my room, I could just pretend that I'm not late."

Unfortunately, his hopes shattered as the door was thrust open by none other than his tormentor.

"James, well aren't we a bit late?" Said a sickeningly sweet voice.

James froze in the door way, paralyzed in utter fright as those ice cold hazel eyes stared right into his softer fear-filled identical ones.

"Shane" He breathed out.

"Hello to you too babe." Shane said as he smiled evilly.

Shane stalked closer towards him and leaned over him so that their faces were inches apart. He then reached his arm over James's and locked the door behind him.

The evil twin leaned over, placing his hand on one of James's clenched and shaking fists and used his other to grab James's chin forcefully.

He turned his lover's head to face him "Why were you late love?"

"I'm sorry." James replied flatly.

"Shut the fuck up you fag." He hissed maliciously.

"I-"

James didn't even have a chance to say another syllable before he was slapped across the face so harshly that his head smacked against the wall. He barely had time to process the stinging on his cheek before he was backhanded again.

Shane knelt down to James's level on the floor and leaned in to place a soft kiss on James's trembling lips. Tears pricked behind the boy's eyes and he almost gasped in a sob before Shane's grip on his hand tightened threateningly almost crushing the bones.

"Kiss back." he hissed impatiently against James's lips.

James kissed back slowly and tried to put some feelings into it. Shane would always know if the younger twin was faking it. But, it was hard to kiss someone you didn't have feelings for. Someone who tormented and hated you. Someone who constantly rapes you.

"Come, let's play." He growled lowly as he pulled away from the kiss.

Hell was about to break loose. _Where are you Kendall?_


End file.
